


Miracles Can Happen

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Warden Commander and the Commander [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Marriage, Surprise Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Starts just a few days after Trespasser ends and carries on from there. Its mostly snippets.





	Miracles Can Happen

Solona untangled herself from Cullen’s arms, feeling the same queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she had the past few mornings. She had been blaming the rich Orlesian food, but now she was starting to question things. Grabbing her robe, she wandered over to the small datebook she always carried, twenty-two years of tracking her monthlies, pages of dates from when she and Alistair had tried and failed. Bittersweet memories.

She flicked through to the last page with writing, reading the date and feeling a strange mix of dread and elation. “Oh Sweet Bitch Andraste.” She said, louder than intended, seeing the covers rustle as Cullen awoke.

“Whats going on? Is everything alright? Lonnie? You look very worried.” He clamored out of bed and went to her side, peering at the list of dates.

She closed the book with a snap, kissing his cheek gently. “Its probably nothing. I’ll go pester a Healer a bit later.” Solona moved to get started with her day but Cullen’s strong arms held her.

“No, Solona.” He voice was firm. “I wont allow you to be ill. We will both go. In fact, I’m going to get Lavellan, shes still here and hasn’t left for Skyhold yet. She’ll be discreet if we need her to be.”

 He pressed a kiss against her neck, moving to get dressed. “You just stay here and rest, and I’ll be back in a few, I’ll get some tea and breakfast as well.” He finished dressing and turned to look at her, tears shining in her eyes.

“Dearest? Whats wrong?” Worry crossed his face and he went back to her side, cradling her small form against his chest.

A choking sob came out of her. “I don’t know. You are just being you, and just ready to deal with whatever is going on, even though you don’t have all the information. And its just.” She broke down crying and he picked her up, laying her gently on the bed.

“Hey, hey now. Look at me. I love you. Doesn’t matter what it is, nothing will change that.” He peppered her face with kisses. He waited for her calm down, laying one final kiss on her brow and exiting the room.

Solona laid there, her mind spinning. After all this time, was it possible? Could she actually be with child? It had been such an impossibility with Alistair, and then Anders telling her she had so much scarring that it would be a miracle.

She curled up, resting a hand on her stomach, scared to breath for fear of it all going away.

***

Voices carried and roused Solona from her thoughts as Cullen and Ellana walked in. The Inquisitor looked more than a little run down, the bandages on her arm hiding the mess of flesh there, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She still wasn’t sleeping, that much was evident.

“Warden-Commander.” Ellana nodded at her. “Lie flat please. Just a bit of magic. Cullen, if you wouldn’t mind leaving for a moment so I can ask her some questions.” Cullen looked at Solona and waited for her to nod before departing.

Ellana’s hand glowed faintly, “So, what is wrong? All Cullen said was you looked like hell, which you do, and had a weird book of dates you were staring at.”

“I’m late. Two weeks late. I’m never late. In the middle of a swamp and its like clockwork.” Solona stared up at the small Dalish woman. “Thank you. For this. I was going to see the Healer later, but Cullen is.”

“Being Cullen. Yes, I am very familiar with his tendency to mother hen people. The fact he came and bothered me says a lot for how worried he is, and how much he cares for you. He thinks the Warden Taint is making you sick. But, that’s not it, is it?” She moved her hand slowly down Solona’s body, fingers moving slowly.

Solona shook her head, “No. The Taint hasnt spread in me for years, thanks to a researcher. Its, a dream I never thought would happen.”

Ellana’s hand stopped, hovering and she couldn’t bring herself to look at the woman. “You’re pregnant. Congratulations.” The glow faded, and the Inquisitor turned on her heel and left without another word. Leaving Solona lying on the bed, confused and excited.

Cullen knocked gently on the door before opening it. “Is everything alright? Ellana just breezed past me, swearing in Dalish. One word of which I understood, and it wasn’t good.”

“Well, its like this,” She sighed and sat up, motioning for him to sit next to her, taking his hand. “When a Mommy-Warden and a Daddy-Templar love each other very much.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, hoping he would catch her meaning.

His hazel eyes widened, “Solona? Are you?” He looked at her stomach, gaze flicking back to her face and she nodded. He grabbed her roughly, kissing her deeply. “Oh, you have made me the happiest man alive! This is amazing and wonderful. You’re wonderful. I love you so much.”

She worked to untangle herself from him, “Cullen. Cullen. Wait.” He ceased showering her with affections, a smirk on his face. “You aren’t mad? Disappointed? I mean, we’re adults and we didn’t really plan for this to happen. It, wasn’t suppose to happen.”

“Why in the world would I be upset? It’s a surprise certainly, but not an unwelcome one. Solona.”  He pulled her close. “Aside from the mess of the Council, I brought you here because I was planning on proposing. Much as we are both Ferelden, Orlais has a certain beauty.”

He was going to what now? “Cullen, you were going to propose? Propose what? Adopting a mabari together? Buying land?” She stammered, trying to silence the thoughts racing in her mind.

“Marriage, woman. I was going to propose marriage to you.” He sighed in defeat.

“But why?” She pushed him away. “We have the most antagonistic relationship! We’re either arguing or, or.”

He caught her in a passionate kiss, “Or creating our child.”


End file.
